


We're In This Together

by ANonBinaryweeb



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pansexual Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swearing, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: Our story focuses on a young man who was born on October 1, 1989. That day is a special day because forty-three other women, and people who also has a uterus, also gave on that day, at the very same time. On other circumstances, this wouldn’t be unusual at all, but when you take in account in the fact that these forty-three women weren’t even pregnant when the day first started, that’s when it becomes unusual.Neo’s mother wasn’t pregnant when the day had started, but he was born that same day. They thought it was a miracle and then he began showing these abilities and they thought he was a god, but they wanted to hide his powers from others. Neo’s parents then learned about this group of kids named ‘The Umbrella Academy’ and contacted the kid’s father, Sir. Reginald Hargreeves, and asked him to teach Neo how to control his powers. He agreed and took in the child, and Neo’s parents set it up for him to live permanently at the house with Mr. Hargreeves’ seven other children.Neo and the seven other children clicked together, Neo though has the strongest bond with Klaus and Vanya; though he went behind Reginald’s back to spend time with her, and he doesn’t regret it.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Original Male Character(s) & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	We're In This Together

“Good morning, Vanya” Neo softly said as he took a seat next to her, “Good morning, Neo.” She replied, tucking some of her long brown hair behind her ear. “How did you sleep last night?” Neo asked her, greeting Klaus as he took a seat on the other side of him. “Good, how about you?” Vanya nearly whispered, hoping to not gain the attention of her adoptive father and, for now, Neo’s legal guardian.

“Great, surprisingly” Neo replied, then promptly quieting down by the look that Diego gave him, signaling that Reginald was probably hearing them.

“Number eight, it’s your turn!” Reginald shouted through the hallways, where each of the eight children stood in the doorways of their own bedroom. Neo, also known as Number Eight, stepped forward, dressed in a skin-tight leather suit that they wore for training and when they went on missions.

Neo walked a few steps towards Reginald, then stopped, awaiting his orders. “Become Number Three” Reginald spoke once Neo got in place.

Soon after he spoke, Neo’s golden-brown skin turned into Allison’s tawny-brown skin, he grew a few extra inches to match her height, his hair grew out to match her much longer length hair, his eyes changed to her brown one’s, and his chest gained a new appendage; though his bottom area stayed the same, as he doesn’t know what it looks like.

“Good work, now Number Four”

Just as smoothly as before, Neo’s appearance changed to match that of Klaus’.

“What are all of my son’s powers?” Neo’s mother asked Reginald. “His full list of abilities is that he’s able to take the appearance of anyone, it’s more accurate the more his studies the individual, he’s able to send waves of his energy outwards as an attack, in either of beams or as one big wave, he’s able to see other people’s memories with skin-to-skin contact, and with a lot of concentration, and the last one being that he’s able to project his thoughts to a small group of people at once” Reginald explained, “He sounds dangerous” Neo’s father commented.

“I can’t have him around his sisters!” Neo’s mother gasped, gripping her husband’s hand, tightly, “Sir Reginald, can that boy stay here, please”.

Unknown to his parents, Neo stood at the corner edge of the door, listening in to their conversation, Klaus and Vanya standing at the either side of him. “What?” Neo’s lip trembled, and he took off towards his bedroom; Vanya and Klaus right behind him.

"Number Eight will now be permanently living with us" Reginald announced the next morning, "That is all". 


End file.
